You
by KiraSTFD
Summary: A SHINee TaeKey ff. Taemin's confused about a lot of things, and the only one who could help him is just the root of his problems. The main image is a drawing of mine, ask before you eventually take.
1. Open Heart

This is a really personal theme, and I think that everyone has felt like this at least once. I tried to write down something about it, and I did it with my favourite teen-ager, Taemin.  
>It's my first time writing a serious story, so I don't really know what the result will be. It just happened that I wrote the first chapter and I said to me "This can't end here.." but I don't really know how much time it will take to finish it and how the result will be. I just hope to write a good story that fit in Taemin and Key's (but also all of SHINee's) characters.<br>I hope you like it! It'll be nice if you leave a comment, sometimes it's really satisfying.

**Open-hearted**

The night was still young in the Seoul city, its roads lightened by the passing cars and the unrequited silence was often broken by the barking of young people hanging around the streets, most of them completely drunk.  
>Even in that high block of flat, situated in one of the quieter quarters of the city, there was an almost usual clattering, while five young boys entered their apartment. They passed the door one after another, mechanically taking off their shoes at the entrance, and when all of them were in the living room, someone on the couch, some other on the floor, the finally let out a sigh of relief.<br>-Oh God.. I thought that we wouldn't have been able to walk after this evening.. My feet are sore..- said Jonghyun, while stretching his arms and legs.  
>-I agree, I just want to sleep now..- replied Onew, cuddling up on the sofa.<br>-We have to wash ourselves or this flat will become a pigsty- said Minho, leaning on the wall with a hand ruffling his hair.  
>-You're right! So shall I go first?- Key was the only one who seemed to still have some life left, so he got up from the sofa, heading to the bathroom, but Minho grabbed him with a hand, smirking.<br>-Don't think of getting rid of this this quickly.. there're five of us here..-  
>Key rolled his eyes theatrically but stopped there, waiting.<br>-Uhm.. rock, paper, scissors?- suggested Taemin, rubbing his tired eyes.  
>They all watched each other smirking. Every time someone would mention 'rock, paper, scissors' it meant war among SHINee.<p>

In the end, Taemin won the game, followed by Key and Minho, while the most tired were left at the bottom.  
>So, while Jonghyun and Onew were whining on the sofa, the youngest took possession of the bathroom.<br>A smile of pleasure came up on his face as soon as the hot water touched his slender body. Sure he was the youngest and probably the better at dancing, but he couldn't help feeling tired after five hours of practicing.  
>The filming of the Japanese version of <em>Lucifer <em>was really exhausting them.  
>Their schedule didn't let them relax, not even for a little bit, and so their days seemed to fly away just like these.<br>But here it came again, a sudden pain coming from his stomach.  
>Drops came streaming down his locks and then on his face. He turned off the water, but still remained under the shower, head lowered, staring at his feet without seeing them for real.<br>The tiredness from the training had just became something different, like an aching feeling throbbing in his chest and stomach. Thoughts were whirring inside his mind without any connection, while the cold air sent shivers down his spine.  
>He didn't know what he was doing or thinking, but yet it has been some time since he started feeling strange, and sometimes, when he was alone, he couldn't help but to ask himself odd questions. Who was him? Why was he living?<br>Once, watching his new fancy hairstyle, he didn't even recognized his own reflection.  
><em>God, why am I here? I'm just a stupid teenager who always wear a mask in front of the world. I should be an idol, and yet I don't even know myself.<br>_He clenched his fists and shut his eyes, leaning his forehead on the wet wall of the bathroom.

-Oy, Taemin-ah! Do you want to spend the night inside there? There's a queue over here. Jinki's almost sleeping on the sofa.  
>Key's voice suddenly awakened him and made him realize that his hyungs still had to take their showers. He hastily dried his body, grabbed another towel for drying his hair and walked out of the bathroom while putting on his oversize pullover he was using as a pajama over his loose-fitting trousers.<br>-Sorry hyung, I didn't mean to make you wait...- he said with a little smile.  
>But that smile didn't reach the boy's eyes, and someone noticed it. Everyone could have mistaken that that shadow covering Taemin's eyes was due to the tiredness, but not Key.<br>-Hey.. what's up?- the older boy said, his feline eyes running over the other's face, like searching for something. His hand rushed over his face to fix some wet locks that covered the younger's eyes, but Taemin gently stopped his hand and looked away, then he walked around Minho and went inside their bedroom.  
>Key bit his lower lip and then sighed lightly, watching Minho.<br>-You can go first, I'll go and make some tea.  
>The taller boy watched the other passing a bit surprised. Key would never give up his shower turn, but anyway, he was too tired to think over something like this, so he took the chance and went to take his shower.<p>

Key walked in the living room, intentioned to ask Jonghyun and Onew if they wanted some tea, but gave up seeing the two boys sleeping peacefully on the sofa, Onew's head leaning on Jonghyun' shoulder, mouths opened.  
><em>Next time I have to take a photo.<em> He thought smiling, going to the kitchen with his slippers gently patting on the floor.  
>He pulled out the kettle and started preparing the tea. While waiting for the water to boil, he sat on a nearby chair, supporting his face with his hand.<br>He was thinking of Taemin of course. He was worried for the boy, not just from what he had seen before, but from the recent behavior that simply wasn't Taemin's.  
>It has been some time since he saw than Taemin was having something strange, but he thought that it was just him overthinking. There hadn't been a real change, he had just been seeing that sometimes Taemin's eyes went out of focus and his peaceful expression seemed to crack.<br>However he didn't want to interfere with the boy's thoughts, because he supposed that maybe it was something private, and he knew that it was really difficult having some real privacy when you live with five other people, and it was even harder for their minds. So he just didn't want to trouble more Taemin, whom would have built up a façade to hide his feelings.  
>He sighed again, standing up and finishing preparing the tea, then he poured the hot drink in two mugs. In one of them he added three teaspoons of sugar, smiling at how much he remembered Taemin's habits.<br>He took the two steaming mugs carefully, dragging himself in their bedroom, finding Taemin lying spread-eagled on his bed, a towel covering his face.  
>-Taeminnie.. are you asleep?- Key asked quietly.<br>A grumbling from the other let him know that that boy was still awake.  
>-Help me out. I have some tea for you..-<br>He watched as Taemin removed the towel from his face, and looked back at him with that false smile from before. The now blonde boy carefully took the hot mug, murmured a 'thank you' and then blew on the tea to make it cooler.  
>Key crawled onto the bed, trying not to spill his tea, and sat next to Taemin, without saying anything for a while.<br>He noticed that Taemin wasn't really relaxed, his usual fast blinking was even more fast, and he knew he was avoiding his eyes.  
>He drank few swallows of tea, and then turned around to face the youngest and watched him silently.<br>They almost had the same hair color now, a bright blonde that was so unnatural on them, even if they still looked good. Key knew that that was the most important things for them, an idol must be cute, nice and sexy, it almost didn't matter who they really were.  
>He raised his hand again, but this time Taemin didn't stop him, so he gently stroked the boy's hair, uncovering his beautiful dark eyes, that were still fastened on the mug in his hands.<br>-Tae.. what's wrong?- he asked with a calm and deep voice.  
>Taemin knew very well that voice, and that was the tone he liked the most; Key would always talk with a high voice or laugh out loud, but his voice would always deepen when he talked of something serious, or simply when he was himself.<br>-It's nothing...- he mumbled, but his tone even didn't convince himself, you can figure Key.  
>The latter slid his hand from the head of the boy and squeezed his cheeks, flattening his mouth, then he turned the boy's face to face his own, entwining their eyes.<br>-You do know that even a chicken-hypnotized-Onew wouldn't believe you- the older said, trying to lighten the mood, and he released the boy's cheeks.  
>Taemin smiled, but his smile faded away once again, leaving a frowning expression on his face.<br>-You know.. I..- he looked around, like searching for the answer -I should be happy. Shouldn't I?-  
>Now he was looking straight at Key, and his eyes were filled with angst. He took his head in his free hand, hiding his eyes and ruffling his almost dried hair.<br>-I mean, I know I have everything. I have a family that loves me, I spend most of the time doing what I like, I have you guys, my friends.. And yet.. - he looked up at Key again -why do I feel like there's something missing? I feel like I don't know myself, I don't know why I live.. why..- he suddenly stopped talking, his free hand was now clenching his pullover. He lowered his head and a heavy silence fell.  
>Key watched carefully at the young boy. For a while he just didn't know what to say.<br>It wasn't the first time he talked with him this intimate, but every time they did it he learned something more about Taemin, and he couldn't help but to feel more and more attached to him. He was so kind, and even if sometimes he behaved like a spoiled child, and this happened a lot when Key was around, he was always thinking about the people around him.  
>He tried to reorganize his thoughts and feelings, and then he talked carefully.<br>-Taemin. Listen to me.- he lifted the boy's face again -I'm not a great thinker or what, and, believe me, sometimes I feel the same way as you. It's just.. life. I'm not trying to find a solution, because I simply can't. But I do know something. I know that one day, if you're lucky enough, you will find something worth living for. And until then..- he gently took Taemin's free hand, holding them in front of their faces, palm to palm, without intertwining their fingers -..I'll be there. You can count on me.-  
>Taemin's eyes were watery, but now he smiled with his usual childish smile.<br>Then he quickly leaned forward, burying his neck onto Key's shoulder.  
>The other boy was a bit stunned from the sudden closeness, but then he returned the embrace with equal warmth. He could smell the boy's shampoo, and the sweetness coming from his skin.<br>-Do you feel better now?- he asked with a low voice.  
>A whisper coming from his shoulder reassured him.<br>-Good.- he smiled.  
>Then he gently the other boy's temple, that was near his face, and gently loosened the embrace.<br>-I have to remember you that I still haven't take my shower, so it's better if you don't stay too close to me!- Key said, he took the half-full mug from Taemin's hands and stood up from the bed.  
>But at that moment Taemin grabbed Key's tee-shirt, stopping him. The older boy looked down to him.<br>-Kibum.. thank you.- Taemin raised his face with a peaceful smile on his lips.  
>Key smiled back. -No problem-<br>-Oy..someone!- Minho poked out from the bedroom door -Jonghyun is having a shower, but could you please help me waking up Jinki? I'm thinking of throwing him under the shower as he is.-  
>-That's a good idea!- Key headed out, without forgetting to recommend Taemin to dry his hair properly.<p> 


	2. First Sign

YOU- II-

That night, almost every member of SHINee was sleeping peacefully, Taemin was the only one still awake.  
>He wasn't sad anymore now, thanks to Key, but something strange still remained hurting his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling or so, but he couldn't help but to think that those sensations were related to what his friend had told him.<br>He was aware of the fact that Kibum meant something special to him, since their first times as a band they had been really close, but now he thought that there was something different.  
>The way Kibum acted that night made him feel safe, and that aching feeling from before had faded away step by step, replaced by a warmness that didn't have anything to do with the tea Key had given him.<br>_"And until then.. I'll be there"  
><em>Kibum's words still flowed in Taemin's mind. The young boy couldn't suppress both the happiness and bitterness that those words caused him.  
>Will they really remain closer even after a long time? He didn't know. But he knew that if time has to pass, he'd be happy to spend that time near Kibum.<br>He turned over for the umpteenth time, looking up at the lithe figure sleeping a few meters apart from him. He smiled in the dark, and after an indefinite time, he fell asleep.

The bitter smell of coffee tickled his nose, and after rolling over a few times, Kim Kibum woke up and stroked his sleepy cat-like eyes.  
>He got up from his bunk bed, minding not to wake up Minho, who was sleeping on the bed under his, or his other friends, then he walked silently out of their bedroom.<br>Going into the kitchen, he found Taemin dealing with some mugs and biscuits.  
>-Is the world going to fall?-<br>-AH!- Taemin jumped at the sound of Key's voice and turned around. In the rush of the moment he dropped the sugar onto the kitchen table. –Ah.. what a mess! I didn't hear you coming..- he turned over once again, trying to clean the table.  
>-Sorry. How come you're making the breakfast?- said the other, approaching the younger and trying to help him out. He took a cloth from a drawer, collecting the sugar that Taemin was trying to gather with his hands.-Here, let me help you..-<br>-Hum, I just woke up early and I didn't know what to do, so..- Taemin looked around, not knowing what to say and Key seemed a bit surprised from the boy's embarrassed behavior.  
>He finished cleaning the sugar, and turned to the other boy.<br>-Oh well, since the coffee's still hot, we should drink it..- he said, with a little smile on his lips.  
>-Yeah..- Taemin took two steaming mugs, while Key grabbed the milk from the fridge and a bowl full of biscuits.<br>They sat in front of each other, eating biscuits and tasting their hot drinks.  
>-Hey, is everything ok? Still troubled?- Key asked, burying his face behind his mug.<br>-Oh.. no, I'm fine- Taemin smiled sincerely.-But I'll remember your promise-  
>-Of course! I don't tell lies.- Key smiled back with his winning cat-like smile.<br>-Ah! Too hot..- exclaimed the youngest waving at his open mouth, and then grabbed the milk, pouring it into his coffee -What do we have in our schedule today?- he then asked to the other.  
>-Hum.. oh, right! We have to adjust some cuts from the Lucifer video, but fortunately today we have no practice..- said Key, snatching a heart-shaped biscuit from the bowl.<br>-Uhh.. what a fortune! I really have to do some homework.. and I also have to practice in English.. and Japanese- Taemin's smile faded away as soon as he remembered the amount of outstanding homework he had to do. He crushed on the table, hiding his head in his crossed arms.  
>Kibum laughed at the young boy's reaction. It was amazing how his behavior was goofy and cute at the same time.<br>-Don't worry baby, I'll give you a hand.. as long as I can- he said, ruffling Taemin's hair.  
>Key knew it was kind of embarrassing, but he had to admit that he really loved petting the other's hair.<br>It was just too soft and silky, even after all that hair dyes, and he would always took a chance to brush them.  
>-Thanks..- the youngest muffled, thinking that it was almost the same scene at the night before, with Key always helping him whenever he could.<p>

They could hear some noises coming from the other room, so they got up and prepared breakfast for the other members; Taemin heated the coffee, while Key washed their mugs.  
>Onew and Jonghyun came in at almost the same time, and they sat down at the table, happy to find the breakfast ready.<br>The only absent was now Minho, so Key, knowing his friend's habitude of oversleeping, headed towards the bedroom to wake him up.  
>He found the taller boy still sleeping, wrapped up in his covers. Key sighed and then quickly removed the covers, causing Minho to get up and scream a pissed "COLD!".<br>Key laughed at his reaction, and then he started to make their beds, while the rapper stretched out his arms. Then Minho glared at him, remembering the scene of last night, and asked straightforwardly –Is everything ok with Taemin?-  
>Key didn't seem too much surprised at the question, he knew that Minho had noticed their behaviors the night before, and he wasn't the type to let it go. But Minho was just a really kind boy: if he asked something he was sincerely worried about it.<br>-Mh.. I don't know. I mean, it seems that now he's okay, but maybe it's a strange period so.. just let it be. He's strong.. and he has us all, doesn't he?- Key smiled at the boy, while smoothing the bedspread.  
>-Yeah, you're right.- Minho smiled back at him, and then he headed towards the bathroom.<p>

Key sat down on the bed and sighed. That morning he was really relieved to see that Taemin was his usual cheerful self, but he knew the boy, and so he knew that other problems may come.  
>He was a teen-ager himself, and he knew what their life meant to be. From the outside their world is bright and beautiful, but on the inside it can be really thought, especially if you're just a boy.<br>It was for that that he tried to behave like a mum for everyone, but especially for Taemin, simply because he couldn't avoid it.  
>In his eyes, Taemin wasn't only their maknae, he was the one that, despite their different characters, he felt more close to: since before their debut as SHINee, they were the one that grew closer one to another. Of course Key and the other members were like a family and they all were good friends, but with Taemin he had a different relationship, made of simple things, but deeper than others.<br>It wasn't like they talked so much, because they could understand each other even without any word. Maybe it could seem strange from the outside, but that was it.  
>Key knew that their relationship was closer than two friends' , but still, Taemin was something different than a 'best friend'.<br>_So what is he… for me? What do I want to be for him? A friend? A brother? A .._  
>Key shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?<br>He got up from the bed at the sound of Jinki's laughs coming from the kitchen, and finished to make their beds, while trying not to think of that world.  
>But obviously, that world was fixed in his head like branded. <em>Lover<em>.

The day flew past between one thing and another, the Lucifer video was almost complete, only the cutting was left.  
>The group of five boys was now returning to their dorm, all happy that they could have the next day off and also a free evening for relax themselves.<br>-So, do you have anything in mind for tomorrow?- asked Jonghyun from his front sit on the van.  
>Onew stretched out his arms -Mmm, I just want to sleep and sleep, and then get up, eating some fried chicken and then going back to bed-<br>-I agree with you- said Minho -at least on the sleeping part-  
>A slight laugh flew through the van.<br>-Oh well, if you don't have anything particular in mind then I thought that I could go out and..-  
>-Jong, we all know that you'll be busy with<em> her<em>- said Key with a smirk.  
>They couldn't see Jonghyun blushing because of the dashboards lights, but he hadn't been touched and replied at once -Oh, don't worry Kibum! You'll always be my only love!- he said with a honeyed voice.<br>-Oh, sweetheart!- purred Key like a drama actress.  
>They all laughed again, while Key and Jonghyun were going on with their usual loving farce.<br>Taemin was smiling too, but his smile froze on his face when he saw that the faces of the two boys were just a few inches apart, their nose almost touching.  
>At that moment Key pushed away Jonghyun's face and laughed, while wildly ruffling the boy's hair.<br>The air flew back into Taemin's lungs, he didn't even noticed that he was holding his breath.  
>He turned his face, looking outside and placing his forehead against the window. The cold surface cooled down his hot cheeks.<br>_What on earth had just happened? It's the same joke as ever, so why am I so flustered?_  
>Something seemed to prickle in his mind but he didn't want to search for an answer right now, so he turned again toward Onew and broke off a talk about their favorite types of chocolate.<p>

Back at their dorm the scene was the same as whenever they had a lighter schedule: they were all happier and they could have some time to relax themselves.  
>Jonghyun and Minho were playing with their PS3, Onew was reading a book, seated at the kitchen table near Taemin, who was trying to do his English essay. The only one left alone was Key, locked up inside the bathroom, finally enjoying his long hot bath.<br>Whenever he could, he would always take a bath to relax himself; nothing was better than let yourself be cuddled by the hot water and the perfume of the bubble bath.  
>After almost an hour he decided that now he should live the bathroom free, so he washed himself and put one his loose-fitting clothes, and then he unlocked the door, to let the others know that they could interact with him again. He took a dryer from a drawer and quickly dried off his hair.<br>Then he quietly opened the door, without knowing that on the other side someone was about to knock. So he found Taemin with his fist at mid-air and a surprised expression on his face.  
>They couldn't help but laughing together.<br>-Here you go, it's free- said Key taking a little bow as a porter.  
>-Oh no, I just need you- the other said looking him in the eyes. That sentence made something move inside Key, and probably also Taemin had noticed the ambiguity because he looked away and quickly added –I mean, I can't find my mobile, do you know were..?-<br>-I'm surprised that you haven't lost your own underwear yet- chuckled Key, grabbing Taemin's shoulder and pushing him toward their bedroom.  
>-Here- he went to the night table and then he turned around and placed the mobile in his hands -I've found it at the entrance, so you probably dropped it before, and I put it here so you could find it before going to bed- while saying this he was rummaging in his drawer, trying to find a long sleeved shirt.<br>-Oh- Taemin sat on Onew's bed, looking at his mobile –Thanks.. I was sure that I had it inside my pocket..-  
>Key took off his t-shirt and replaced it with the one with long sleeves. During that short lapse of time, Taemin didn't take his eyes off him, looking at his slender body and his fair skin.<br>He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, his eyes just followed the elegant movements that only Key had within them five. Even if probably Taemin was the best at dancing, he couldn't compete with the other's cat-like motions. It was as if Key exuded a sort of natural charm, and everybody was attracted to him.  
>-What do you want for dinner?- the said person asked, awakening the younger boy.<br>-Oh, I don't know.. Why don't we just order some pizza?- He said –So you can just relax..-  
>-Aw, you know how to make me happy- smiled Key, gently pinching Taemin's chubby cheeks.<p>

The night was spent quietly in SHINee's dorm, they all were having fun together watching a TV show. Jonghyun, Key and Minho were sitting on the sofa, while Taemin and Onew were on the floor, seated on two giant pillows.  
>The atmosphere was comfortable and they were ready to face another long and tough period, which included the release of their new Japanese single.<br>Everything was the same as ever, but they didn't know that their lives were destined to change.


	3. You

**III A hidden promise**

A month had passed, and SHINee's family went into fibrillation for Key's birthday coming.  
>Just some time before September the Almighty Key came out with one of his odd ideas. They all thought that there was something strange since that morning, because Key seemed too much thoughtful and for all day he had his typical evil smirk printed on his porcelain face.<br>Finally, that night at their dorm he decided to let the others know what he was thinking about. They had just finished having dinner, when Key cleared his throat and said with a bright smile –See guys, I was thinking..-  
>In that short pause Jonghyun looked up –Oh no, that's nothing good..-<br>-Just shut up! I didn't even finish!- replied him with a false sulking expression. As if it was nothing he continued his talk –So, since in a month it will be my birthday and since it's quite a lot of time that we live together as a family, I was thinking that we, or better _you_, could do a nice thing: all of you should give a personal present that you think it would suit me.-  
>Then he crossed his arms, the big grin still on his face.<br>-Wait- this time it was Onew's voice –That's just an excuse for you to have more present, isn't it?-  
>-Ahahah, I totally agree!- said Minho.<br>-That's not true! In fact, you don't have to spend too much money, it can also be something made by you, as long as it's something that represent me, you, or we.- Key replied with a know-it-all look –I read this thing on an article, it's something for testing your relationships!-  
>-Sure, sure..- ironically confirmed Minho –Well, it's no big trouble for me, it can be fun!- he smiled.<br>-I agree- said Taemin –But.- this time he looked straight at Key's face- You have to promise that you'll do this for our birthdays too.-  
>-Oh. That's fine.- He approved –I'll show that this is not a stupid joke! It's a challenge with yourselves!-<br>-Yeah, the Third World War..- Jonghyun said.  
>Everyone laughed and once again the mood was light and bright.<p>

At that time they couldn't imagine that they had signed their death sentence.  
>Key's purpose was something really troublesome for all of them. It wasn't like they didn't know what to Key liked, this time they had to give him something special, something that reminded Key or his relationship with each of them. And it was frigging impossible.<br>Unfortunately, they were also busy with the training for their next concert in Singapore.  
>Everyone tried his best, and once in a while you could see one of the boys, except Key, scratching his head or sighing in desperation and you could swear it was for Key's special present.<br>Sometimes they compared their ideas, but the only good thing that had come out was Onew's proposal –Well, I'll go for fried chicken.-  
>-WHAT?- the other three boys were bewildered.<br>-You know, since I love fried chicken and Key is someone I love too..-  
>-You know that it doesn't make sense, don't you- said Jonghyun. And with that they lost heart again.<p>

Taemin was thinking of giving up and just give Key a shopping card.  
>There were just a few days before the 23rd to go and Taemin still didn't have any ideas for his friend's present. He tried to think of something that linked them but he found the answer in nearly everything around him: Key was always with him, whenever he went; Key was in all that little things he did for him, and every time he felt sad or he just didn't want to talk to anyone, Key was the one who tried to help him and he also knew when he just needed someone near him.<br>But how could he represent something like this?  
>During that month he couldn't help but to think that Key was something more than his hyung, he was someone special, so he really wanted to give him something special. Also, he couldn't help but still ask himself <em>what<em> was Key to him, although in his heart he probably knew the answer.  
>He blushed at that thought, and he tried not to think about it now. He looked up and down the street again, searching for the tall figure but he didn't see anyone.<br>He sighed and looked up to the sky: even if they were in September the sky was bright, with just a few greyish clouds, now covering the pale autumnal sun.  
>-Lost in Wonderland?-<br>-HA!- Taemin jumped of at least two meters –God, Taesun, you could be gentler! You gave me quite a turn!-  
>-Ahah, sorry Tae, but it's your fault.. always daydreaming- the tall boy smiled with a genuine smile, so similar to his own. His hair was shorter than Taemin's and obviously they still had that beautiful black-brown color, that highlighted the difference between them. Although, Taesun and Taemin still had the same kind expression.<br>-I wasn't daydreaming, just.. thinking, I think- the blond-dyed boy diverted his eyes from his brother and looked down the street.  
>Taesun took out a hand from his pocket and ruffled his brother's hair –Even blonder, uh? So strange..- Taemin turned up his mouth and simply shrugged his shoulders, then he put on a navy bonnet and a pair of dark glasses, to hide himself from screaming herds of fangirls.<br>-Should we go?- said then, looking again at his big brother.  
>Taesun was probably the nearest person to Taemin, and the boy knew that only Key could stand comparison to him.<br>It was about a month and a half that they didn't see each other, so Taesun didn't miss one second and started talking.  
>-First of all, I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you last time with mom and dad. Really, I'm sor-<br>-I know Tae- Taemin looked at him and smiled sincerely at his apologies –I know you have your university, you don't have to worry. And you're here now, aren't you? Anyway, thanks. I missed you- he blushed slightly and looked down to his feet.  
>-Aw, my cute little brother!- Taesun smiled brightly and wrapped Taemin's shoulder with his arm, hugging him to his bosom.<br>-Taesun! Can't breathe!-  
>-Oh, sorry!- he said, even if he didn't seem to care much –Anyway, let's talk about important things.- He took a deep breathe.<br>-Mom and dad told me. That you won't finish your school-  
>There were a few second of silence.<br>Taemin sighed –Yeah. That's it.- He looked at his brother –You know that if it was for me I would have continued until the end, but it's something really difficult now and my school can't accept my ever-growing absences, and also our manager told me that my schedule would be too filled.. there will also be a lot of oversea travels- He sighed again –I'm happy because it's my work and my passion, but I also.. like my school-  
>-I know. But you don't have to give up. You can keep on studying.-<br>-Yeah. Also my hyung said that they will help me studying, especially Jinki and Kibum..- his voice faded and his mind focused for a moment on that last name.  
>-So, is that that troubles you?-<br>-UH? What?- Taemin looked at his brother with an odd look, fortunately covered by his dark sunglasses.  
>-I mean, your school and all..- Taesun was confused by his brother alarmed reaction.<br>In fact for an instant Taemin had thought that his brother had sensed something about his real problem, Key. He didn't even realize that just at mentioning the young man his mind had focused only on him.  
>This really worried Taemin, because he noticed that lately his friend filled his mind more than he should, and it wasn't just for his birthday present.<br>But that seemed a good excuse.  
>-Oh no, I mean yes, that's my problem. But I was just thinking that I have another little, well not so little, problem.- he smiled at that ridiculous situation –You know, in a few days it's Kibum's birthday and last month he had come out with one of his absurd ideas. All of us have to give him something special, something that represents our relationship with him.-<br>Taesun smiled too. Even if he didn't knew Kibum so much, he was the member of SHINee that he knew better, since he was with Taemin whenever he came to visit him. He was him that usually waited with his little brother until he arrived at their dorm, and also he was probably the most named member in Taemin's e-mails. From what he could see and understand, Kibum was a really bright boy and he really cared for Taemin.  
>-The problem is- continued his little brother –What the hell should I give him?- his smile was replaced by a frustrated expression, and his puffy mouth made a little pout.<br>-Uhm.. something that represent your relationship.. He's your friend, so why don't you give him something that symbolize your bond?-  
>-That was my idea but.. I don't know how, I mean, Kibum's my friend and he's almost like a brother to me, in a different way from you of course, and he always help me. He's a bright person, in every way. It seems that he knows me better than I do.. And whenever I lose something it's always him who find them for me, and..-<br>-Why don't you make a collage with all your photos together?-  
>Taemin looked up at his brother and after a few instants he smiled –That's a good idea! I have tons of them!-<br>His brother was right, that was so obvious! He had a lot of photos, even because whenever they were Key would always find the right moment to take out his camera.  
>-Good, now we only have to find the right shop and buy a nice frame, ok?- Taesun smiled back at his brother and with that they kept on walking down the streets of Seoul, while the sun had started its descent.<p>

-You'll have to be quick, you have just five days- Taesun said.  
>They were again almost in front of SHINee's dorm, where Taesun had parked his car.<br>-Yeah, but I still have these days free, and Key will be at his home for two days because his grandma is ill, so I think I'll make it- Taemin's smile could be seen even in the dark. It was dark now, so he had put off his sunglasses and his brother could finally see well the light shining in his eyes.  
>-Oh yeah, and I'll also add something Key will like- he continued, more talking to himself than to Taesun.<p>

The tall boy watched his brother as he literally jumped the few steps of the hall, without seeming burdened by the big frame wrapped up in a greyish paper. He watched at him until he disappeared from his sight.  
>Taesun sighed out. He wasn't wrong. As soon as he saw Taemin's worried reactions that day, he couldn't help but to think that something wasn't right with his little brother. It wasn't just the matter of his school, Taemin's worries were focused on Key's person.<br>He knew that that was strange, but he couldn't stop thinking that his brother's feelings towards his friend were deeper than they seemed. He just asked himself if Taemin had realized it yet.

The 23rd had finally arrived and everyone seemed excited.  
>Key was the first at waking up as usual, but today he obviously had a further reason. He was really curious to know what his friends would gave him.<br>Even yesterday, when he returned from his short trip at his parent's house, he could sense that even his friends were agitated about his birthday. But maybe it was just his imagination.

Unfortunately, that day their schedule was filled with training again. Though this didn't mess up Kibum's bright mood. Today he was really happy, and his happiness had influenced every one of them.  
>Jonghyun couldn't stop grinning and hugging Key whenever he could, all happy to see his present hanging from Key's wrist. In fact, that morning he had been the first giving him his present, a little box he had personally wrapped with a bright dinosaurs-printed paper and as soon as Key saw the packet he burst out laughing and rolling on the floor as he usually did. Then he had calmed down and, still sitting on the floor, he had unpacked the present, who revealed a small jewelry box, containing a silver bracelet with a 'K' shaped pendant.<br>Jonghyun was really proud of the unbelieving look Key gave him after seeing his present. Then the boy smiled and asked for explanations, while he let Taemin help him fastening the bracelet.  
>-Since you are one of my best friend, we have a strong bond that ties us, something as a chain, so then I thought that a bracelet should be fine, and since you like that kind of stuff, I added your initial.-<br>-Woah, I didn't think you could have this kind of ideas..!- he grinned –Thanks!-  
>Onew was the second giving Key his present, just after Jonghyun.<br>-So.. before I give you this, I wanted to let you know that you're like a brother to me and you always take care of us. So, I wanted to give you some time to take care of yourself and take a break. Here..-  
>He placed a flat and rectangular dark box in Key's hands, and inside it there were five tickets for a special stay in an extra luxury fitness center.<br>-Oh God! You must have spent a fortune! This is one of the most known fitness center in South Korea! And.. wait, why are there five tickets?- he looked up at a smiling Onew.  
>-Oh well, I wanted to buy just two of them, but the owner was a fan of us, and so she insisted on giving me tickets for all of us.- he said scratching the back of his head –But if you want to go with your family, it's-<br>-Oh just shut up!- Key cut him off, and smiled, thanking him honestly.

While they were at their training place, Minho decided to finally gave Key his present.  
>They were all in the restoring room, because they had finally took ten minutes off.<br>So silently, the taller boy took out a simple packet from his bag.  
>-Here- he gave him the present without saying anything else, but he couldn't help chuckling.<br>Key unwrapped the red paper, revealing the flat sleeve of a rap CD.  
>-Oh, Minho, thanks! I really like him but.. I already have it- the blonde boy said with a sorry look on his face.<br>-I know- bluntly answered Minho, still smiling -Just open it.-  
>Key opened the sleeve and after a few seconds of deep silence he flung himself around Minho's neck.<br>-THAAAAANKS! I can't believe you managed to find them!-  
>-Kibum you're suffocating me!- Minho said under the strong grip of his friend.<br>-Right, I'm sorry! And thanks!- said Key, pulling himself together.  
>Meanwhile, three curious Onew, Taemin and Jonghyun took a peek inside the CD sleeve. There were two of what they seemed concert tickets poking out from the sleeve.<br>-But really, how did you find them? The concert was planned for just one or two hundred people!-  
>-Oh well, I have a friend of mine who has some acquaintances so.. I hope you like it- he said simply.<br>-I adore him! How can't I love this present! And you'll have to come with me at the concert!- answered Key brightly.  
>-I really hoped for you to invite me- smiled the boy.<br>-So now, only Taemin's present remain.- said Onew, turning to face their maknae.  
>Taemin smiled and blushed a little.<br>-My present's at home, you'll have to wait Kibum- he said, looking directly at Key.  
>-Oh, treating your umma like a mere friend.. You'll pay for this baby- said the other boy acting offended.<br>His only answer was sticking out his tongue.  
>-UH? I'll spank you!- exclaimed Key, coming toward Taemin with a grinning face.<br>-Wait wait wait- said the younger boy getting up from his seat –You said you had to answer your fans' birthday wishes! And it's almost time we go back to training-  
>-Fine. But I'll remember this.- declared Key. Then he took out his camera and, after having fixed some locks, he took a self-portrait, without knowing that Taemin was there all smiling behind him.<p>

Finally back at their dorm Jonghyun suggested to go and buy a cake and having a real party. Everyone agreed, but while Jonghyun, Onew and Minho remained on their van to go and buy a cake in Key's favorite cake shop, Taemin made up an excuse to follow his so called umma, who had already gone up the stairs, ready to prepare the dinner.  
>Taemin followed him inside the lift, raising a smile.<br>-You are hiding something from me. And I'm not talking about my present- throw out Key in a quiet tone –What is it?- asked simply, turning around and facing the younger.  
>Taemin's smile wavered, he really couldn't hide anything from him. And what if he had sensed something about his <em>real<em> feelings, feelings that even he didn't understand well?  
>-I'm not hiding anything- he said without watching him in the eyes, saved by the 'tlin' of the lift doors opening.<p>

The two boys returned home and while Key went straight to the kitchen, Taemin headed for their walk-in closet.  
>The boy stopped in front of his closet and took a deep breathe. He knew that probably the others would be pissed if he gave Key his present without them, but he couldn't wait anymore and he was also a little embarrassed. Compared to his hyungs presents, his was something really poor.<br>But anyway that was it, and he knew that Key would like it. At least he hoped.  
>And then with a last breathe, he took out from his closet a large packet, hidden behind all his clothes.<br>Then he went into the kitchen and stopped on the door, watching the older one handling with some pots.  
>-Kibum, could you please come in the living room?- asked the boy.<br>Key turned over, leaving the pots on the shelf. He had a strange look on his face.  
>-Finally revealing what you're up to?-<br>-Yup, I'll give you your present- answered Taemin.  
>-Oh- for a moment Key had forgotten about his birthday present, still troubled by Taemin's behavior -Ok.-<p>

-Close your eyes-  
>-Ohh Tae!- Key pouted his mouth.<br>-Just do it!-  
>-Fine fine- replied the older boy, sitting on the couch, and finally closed his eyes, crossing his arms in a prickly way.<br>Taemin checked Kibum's eyes and then he went to take his present.  
>He quietly came back and stopped in front of Key.<br>-Y-you can open your eyes now-  
>Key opened wide his eyes, and remained a little puzzled at the sight of that big packet, wrapped up in a deep blue paper with a big gold bow.<br>He looked up at his friend while taking the packet, seeing a sincere smile on his plump lips.  
>He looked back and while Taemin was seating down near him, he started to rip the blue paper.<br>What was coming out from the paper literally left Key without words.  
>A warm feeling flooded through his entire body and stopped right in his chest.<br>All he could see inside that beautiful chiseled frame was he and Taemin. There were lots and lots of photos, and all of them showed the two of them smiling, making faces, or simply hugging each other. He watched them all for at least five minutes, and his eyes were now watery.  
>Seeing that photos all together, seeing them so happy lighted up something inside him.<br>All he could think about was how much he loved that boy. He couldn't deny it anymore and, well, he didn't mind anymore.  
>As time went by his feelings towards Taemin became different and even deeper than before. If in the first time of SHINee Key thought of Taemin as a brother, a friend and someone to protect, now this feelings had totally evolved and swept away his entire being.<br>He has always been considered as the umma of the group, and particularly Taemin's, but lately he had used this as an excuse to stay even closer to the boy, and just being closer to him in that way was enough for him.

He smiled and wiped away a few tears hanging on his lashes.  
>-God.. I'll have to add the last one we took today-<br>-You're right.- Taemin smiled back, staring lovely at Key's smile and eyes. –There's also something else on the back- he added, now blushing seriously. He thought that maybe that last thing was too much, but now it was too late to change idea.  
>He watched carefully Key's moves as he gently turned the frame and he followed his eyes as he read what was written on the back.<p>

Why is it that the people beside you when it's good  
>Leave one by one without looking back when it's bad?<br>Like glass, a human's heart is so weak  
>A heart hurts so much from the little things<p>

Let's not be like that  
>Even if we hate it, even if it hurts<br>The promise to be by your side  
>That promise will eternally be the same thing<p>

Key's eyes widened and then he looked up, searching an explanation in Taemin's eyes.  
>-This is..-<br>-Yeah. It's Y.O.U.- said the boy -And there's also our special part. That's because- he continued explaining while his cheeks were becoming tingled with red -you made me a promise.. and it meant a lot for me. I just wanted to return the promise. I'll try all my best to be there for you, especially when all the others would turn their backs-  
>He stopped, holding his breathe, noticing that in the rush of the moment he had gone closer to Key and even placed a hand on his arm.<br>He looked at Key, and their bodies were a few inches apart.  
>-Oh Taemin-<br>Key threw his arms around Taemin's neck, burying his face in his shoulder, drunk of his sweet scent once again. It was the same scene as some months ago, but this time the situation was kind of reversed.  
>Taemin placed his arms around Kibum's back, hugging him closer.<br>All he could think about now was him and only him; and that was pure happiness.  
>Feeling his body near to his own, feeling his heartbeat beating near his own, just feeling <em>him<em>.

Key loosed their hug just to place his hands beside Taemin face.  
>-Kibum- Taemin's voice was just a whisper.<br>The older boy raised his eyes, following the soft features of the other's face. Blood rushed up to his cheeks and his ears were filled with his loud heartbeat.  
>But was that really <em>his<em> heartbeat? Or it was Taemin's? Well, it didn't matter anymore.  
>They were so close that their breathes were intertwining, and so did their eyes.<br>The closeness gave them a feeling of warmth and their minds went blank.

Their mouths were almost touching when the door opened.

They suddenly pulled apart and settled themselves on the couch, just a few moments before a smiling Onew came in with a cake box.  
>All of them were then busy looking at Taemin's present and they all agreed that it was something really typical of the boy, but Key was always careful not to let them see what was written behind the frame, and so he immediately asked Minho to help him hang on the picture just above his bed.<p>

During their little party that evening, Taemin and Kibum avoided each other's eyes, but sometime their eyes happened to meet and all they could do was blushing and looking away. 


	4. Vertigo

**IV Vertigo**

Another loud beat coming from his chest made his eyes fly open, but all he could see was the darkness that filled the room like a dark cover. It was the third sleepless night in a row for the boy.  
>It had been more than two weeks from Key's birthday, but still Taemin couldn't explain what really happened that evening. He couldn't get off his mind Kibum's closeness, and the feeling of his hot breath crushing on his own lips still filled his entire being. But those sensations were so new to him that he could barely believe that something like that had actually happened.<br>Every day and every night had been a torture to him since then, and having the object of your thoughts (and troubles) living with you didn't help at all. Having Key always around him mixed him up more and more, and he couldn't even think straight.  
>The thing that pissed him so much was the fact that Key didn't seem so confused as he was. It seemed like nothing had happened to him, he was the same cheerful and sarcastic boy as always.<br>_Why am I the only one troubled by this?_  
>He thought in the darkness, surrounded by the softness of his bed, while an hand run up to cover his tired eyes.<br>He thought that now that Key and Onew were out for a few days to take part in a TV-show he could at least think about his feelings in peace. But he got it wrong once again.  
>During the day all he could do was searching unconsciously for <em>his<em> smile and _his_ feline eyes, during the night he was unable to fall asleep without _his_ breathe heading him to sleep. He still hadn't realized it until that night, probably the first night without having them sleeping in the same room after their almost ki-  
><em>Argh, this won't help me falling asleep!<em>  
>He said to himself, turning around and facing the highest bed in front of his own. Of course he couldn't see anything, but he could still <em>sense <em>the lack of Key's presence and the lack of his calm breathe, a soft symphony that Minho and Jonghyun's breathes could not fill.  
>He sighed out loud and, without noticing, his thoughts focused on <em>that<em> damned moment once again.  
>Having those lips so close without tasting them. Having those hands around his face, holding him close, and..<br>_This is so damn frustrating!_  
>Taemin face had turned bright red, and he could feel the blood rushing up to his face. But his face wasn't the only place were blood was running to, and when the boy noticed the bulge between his legs, he couldn't help but burying his face within his hands, trying to escape from himself and from his own body.<br>His mind was a total mess and now even his body was betraying him. A deep sigh came out from his lips.  
>But he wasn't going to let his instincts get the upper end; so he got up from his bed, giving up on trying to take some sleep, careful not to wake his hyungs, and headed to the kitchen.<br>He turned on the light and he felt even more ashamed then before, seeing that presence between his legs. He looked away, flustered and still pissed, and then took a glass of water, drinking it in one swallow.  
>After the third glass, his body had returned calm and even his mind seemed quieter.<br>He really needed to think seriously upon his situation and his feelings, that were now impossible to ignore. If just some months ago he had sensed something strange inside him, now he was extremely sure: he had feelings for Key.  
>Just the fact of admitting it clearly with himself had made him blush. But when did it started? He didn't know. Key had always been an important person, someone to rely on, even since their first meeting. He had always been there with his sarcastic smile, and he seemed to understand him more than the others did.<br>Of course Taemin knew that their relationship was an atypical one.  
><em>So.. does this means.. I'm in love?<em>  
>His heart skip a beat at that thought. In love? Him? Was that <em>real<em> love?  
>And moreover, if he was in love with him, a man, does this means he was.. gay?<br>He unconsciously shook his head at that though. It wasn't like the thought of being gay had scared him, he didn't have anything against them, to tell the truth, he haven't ever thought about being gay.  
>He simply wasn't.<br>He himself didn't know well why, but he knew that the feeling of attraction he had towards Kibum was something different from physical attraction. He wasn't attracted to men, he was attracted to him because it was Kibum.  
>Just him. No sex, no lust.<br>His heartbeat was raising again. Well, at least he had come to know something. Even if he had the feeling that that something would have been really troublesome.  
>A little smile came up on his lips.<br>Who would ever know that he would fall in love with Kibum?  
>But a little voice inside his head suggested the answer : he had known that Kibum was special since the beginning. And he was fine with it.<p> 


	5. You are home

You- Chap 5

The nightlights passed by before the young man's eyes, but he didn't seem to care. His forehead was gently posed onto the car window, while the rest of his body seemed to be in a light tension. Probably, for those who knew him well, this was almost normal: it was rare that Kim Kibum would stay still. He was always running here and there, and that feeling of energy his body sent out never left him.  
>But this time the tension was given by something different that the usual.<p>

Key had tried not to think about what_ almost_ happened that night with Taemin, and his busy schedule had helped him for almost three weeks now, but having to stay away from what he now called home and from his band mates had given him a lot of time to think. Probably he was being really selfish, but he couldn't help trying to avoid Taemin, because staying near him would only cause him more troubles.  
>He sighed, then he watched at the smiling face of Onew, who was sleeping peacefully near him, his head resting on Key's shoulder.<br>They were coming home after a three-days filming set for a brand new TV program, at first, the show wanted all of the SHINee's members, but due to their plans only Key and Onew were sent.

Key rubbed his eyes, marked with tiredness. The show artificial lights were still vivid in his retinas.  
><em>Ah, Taemin..<em>  
>His mind was filled with thoughts of his maknae. He still couldn't understand what was up with him. He almost kissed him!<br>He knew that his attraction to Taemin was deeper than it seemed to, but now that had had the confirmation, he couldn't believe it.  
>At first he thought that it had been just an action drawn by the spur of the moment, but then he realized that he would have kissed him again and again whenever he could.<br>This strong feelings echoed through all his body, burning like a flame inside his chest. Even if he had sung a lot about love, he didn't actually know what love was until then. This thought made him smile: that was quite ironical.  
>Well, he didn't know if Taemin loved him too, and even if Key was an optimistic person he did know that that was quite unreal. They were in an almost-world famous band, they lived together and, moreover, they were both <em>guys<em>. So, for Key there was no way his friend would love him back.  
>But still, he couldn't suppress his feelings for him, even him didn't know well why, but he would always inevitably find himself draw into that boy.<br>Of course he would manage to skillfully hide his feelings, because he knew that they would only cause trouble to him, and most of all, to Taemin. He didn't want to put more weight on his shoulders. Taemin was really strong and yet so fragile he was afraid to break him.  
><em>What if he find out and remain disgusted by me? He would probably still consider me as his friend, but who knows.<em>  
>In a selfish way, he simply didn't want to take the risk of breaking away from him.<p>

Their van stopped right in front of their dorm and Key gently woke Onew up. The leader was still a bit confused when they took their little luggage out of the car.  
>They took the elevator and within that little space, Key's heart started to race. He was so happy to be back home, and being able to see Taemin again.<br>_This is so stupid.  
><em>Yet he couldn't help but being nervous. It has been just a few days without seeing him, but he had really missed him.

Onew, completely awake now, opened the door and entered their dorm with his usual big smile on his face.  
>-We're hooome!- he said in a loud voice, stretching his arm and pulling off his white shoes.<br>-Welcome home- said Jonghyun, poking out from the kitchen.  
>-Did you miss us?- asked Onew, still smiling.<br>-Yeah- said the other, giving him a small peck on his forehead –Especially Taemin.-  
>At that statement, Key's heart skipped a beat.<br>-I don't think he could bear my kitchen anymore- continued the smaller boy with a grin –Here, let me help.- he said, taking Key and Onew's bags.  
>-Where are those two?- casually asked Key.<br>-Taemin is in the bedroom with his iPod on, but I think he fell asleep since today's been really tiring. And Minho is taking a-  
>-Shower.-<br>-AH!- Jonghyun jumped on hearing Minho's voice. The taller boy was right behind him, with a towel on his shoulder and little water drops hanging from his locks.  
>-You scared me!-<br>-Sorry- said Minho, with a little smile on his face.  
>Then, their noses were hit by a strange smell.<br>-Oh, no! The dinner!- exclaimed Jonghyun, hurrying towards the kitchen.  
>-To tell you the truth- said Minho in a lower tone –I was hoping for this to happen. From now on, the kitchen should be off limits for Jong.- he smiled –I'm so happy you came back- said then, facing Key.<br>They laughed, while Onew pouted, asking for attention.  
>-And me? Why did nobody miss me?- he asked with a sad face.<br>-Oh no, poor boy, I missed you!- yelled Jonghyun from the kitchen.  
>-Yay!- Onew' smile was there once again.<br>Then Key headed to kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and wearing his bright pink apron.  
>-Here, let me do- he said, taking the pan from Jonghyun's hands, and throwing the burned food in the bin, under the sight of an afflicted Jonghyun.<p>

-Dinner's ready!- said the blonde boy after some time, while a genuine smell of food filled the room.  
>Onew, Jonghyun and Minho came in and took place around their table.<br>-Will you go waking up Taemin?- asked Onew, halfway sitting.  
>-…Yeah- said Key, suppressing his nervousness. God, how was he supposed to hide his feelings if his heart betrayed him like that?<br>He took a deep breath to calm himself, then he silently opened the door.

The room was lighted just by a little lamp.  
>Key entered, unconsciously closing the door behind him.<br>He saw the dancer's body resting in an unseemly way on his bed. His legs were a little parted, one hand resting near his face, probably fallen after Taemin had fallen asleep, Key knew that the boy had this strange habit of sleeping with his arm covering his eyes.  
>His sleeping face was really breath-taking, with those plump lips a little parted and his eyelashes gently resting on his cheeks.<br>As Jonghyun said, Taemin had fallen asleep with his iPod on and, getting closer to him, Key could hear a soft music. Though, Key noticed that the boy didn't seem to rest calm: his eyes were marked with dark circles and his eyebrows were furrowed.  
>But then something else caught his eye: Taemin's other hand was gently resting on his abdomen and his shirt was lifted, leaving some of the boy's tonic flesh naked. Key blushed and looked away, he couldn't let things like that distract him. He grabbed the shirt and gently pulled it down, blushing harder at the feeling of Taemin's fitted body under his hand.<br>Then he turned off the iPod, removing his earphones. He placed a hand on the dancer' shoulder, shaking lightly.  
>-Taemin..- he whispered, trying to wake him up in a gentle way.<br>He shook again, but Taemin didn't seem to feel anything. The boy made a deep sigh, and Key's mind went blank.  
>In an instant all his purposes of hiding his feelings were gone, completely forgotten.<br>His throat became dry and his body moved on his own.  
>Like that night, he slowly got closer to the other's face, feeling his hot calm breath on his heated cheeks. He looked at his sleeping face once again and the burning flame in his chest spread all over his body.<br>Then he gently pressed his lips on Taemin's.  
>He could feel the softness of those lips, so different from his own, thin ones, and his heartbeat echoed into his ears.<p>

That moment last just a few seconds. Key pushed away of just a few inches.  
>-Taemin-<br>He whispered again against the dancer's lips, but this time his voice was deeper. Then he felt the boy underneath him moving lightly so he pulled away, trying to keep calm his racing heart.  
><em>What the hell have I done?<em>  
>Taemin sighed loudly and then opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. Then he looked up at Key, with confusion, and when he had recognized him his eyes widened a little.<br>-Kibum..?- he asked in a nervous voice.  
>-Yeah.. Did you sleep well, Minnie?- Key pulled himself together in an istan.<br>Even in that situation he managed to perfectly build up a façade.  
>-Yeah..Um..- Taemin blushed, looking at his friend, without even knowing well why. Probably he was dreaming something very nice, but he couldn't remember well.<br>-Well, dinner's ready, my Sleeping Beauty- smiled Key, with his usual casual tone. Though this time that nickname caused different reactions to both of them.  
>Taemin looked down blushing furiously, glad that the soft lighting of the room helped him, while Key lightly stroked the boy's hair before standing up.<br>-Come, as soon as you're done- said Key reaching the door.  
>Then both, at the same time, without being seen, let out a deep breathe to calm themselves down.<p>

-Good evening, my lady, you graced us with your presence!- said Jonghyun with a lovely tone.  
>Taemin smiled then he took place beside Minho and they finally started dinner.<br>-Ah, finally something edible..- whispered Minho to Taemin, which busted out laughing.  
>-HEY YOU! I can hear you!- exclaimed Jonghyun, pissed –You would have starved if I hadn't cooked for you!- said, pointing his chopsticks at them.<br>-Probably we would have died from malnutrition- added Taemin.  
>Everyone laughed, under the angry look of Jong.<br>-How was the travel? Are you tired?- asked Taemin, finally cheerful at seeing all his family together.  
>-Oh, mine was good. I slept all the time!- said Onew- And all thanks to Kibum, he's great as a pillow.<br>At that statement Taemin' smile wavered a bit, but he tried not to think about it. But he found himself surprised once again, when had he become so possessive? 


	6. Uneasiness

VI - Uneasiness

Days were passing by in SHINee's dorm, their schedules filled up once again. Sometimes they were so busy it seemed even difficult to get a proper sleep.

The five boys were all gathered in their kitchen: Taemin and Onew were sitting with their heads resting on their arms, crossed on the table, Jonghyun was near them, playing with an apple, while Minho stood up, leaning on the kitchen sink, with Key's head placed on his shoulder.  
>It was still early in the morning, but stormy clouds were covering the sun, so it seemed really darker than the usual.<br>The boys' eyes were marked with dark circles, due to their harsh training session of the night before, but their manager didn't seem to care at all.  
>The tall man, who had personally waked them up that morning, was standing in the kitchen with a cheerful smile, though his eyes were focused on his personal notes.<br>-So.. you ready?- asked, looking back at them while marking something on a page with his index finger –Seems like we will be having a tougher schedule this time-  
>-Uh? Tougher than the last one?- asked Jonghyun with an anxious look on his face.<br>Their manager frowned at him.  
>Even though his figure sent out an aura of respect and seriousness, his actions actually revealed a kind heart. Moreover, all of the SHINee's members knew he was a person worth trusting to, sometimes he even replaced their parents' figure.<br>He ruffled his hair and then pointed a finger to Jonghyun.  
>-Don't complain! Work, work, work! Well, this week you, you and you- he moved his finger to Onew and then to Minho –will be having an intensive training on dancing and vocal, and a signing session on Friday"<br>The three boys at issue nodded lightly.  
>-While, Taemin and Kibum, it has been confirmed your participation to Moon Night '90. So you'll be leaving this afternoon and you'll be staying at the studio's dorm until the end of the filming session.-<br>-At the studio's dorm?- Taemin raised his head. He totally forgot about the chance to film that show with Key, and now the idea of spending an entire week, well, just the two of them, made his bloody pressure grow up.  
>-Yeah, because just going and coming from the studio it's too much trouble- answered their manager –You okay with that?-<br>-Yay! It'll be fun!- exclaimed Key with his usual lively tone, even though he did that just to hide his anxiousness. The same as Taemin's.  
>"How the hell am I supposed to avoid him?" these were almost the same words that were crowding their minds.<p>

A bright pink beauty-case was the last thing loaded on the car before the van door was closed and the two blond boys got in.  
>Taemin took place near the window and Key had the bad idea to sit right in front of him. The younger boy bite the inside of his cheeks in attempt to ease his nervousness.<br>Key glanced at him and his eyes sparkled for an instant. He raised his hand and leaned towards the other boy.  
>-Hey!- Taemin's hand flew, stopping Key –What's up?-<br>-Your hair's a mess on that side- he said simply.  
>-Oh- Taemin just patted his hair down roughly –I'm not a kid you know?- he blurted out, pouting his mouth and watching out of the window once again.<br>-Oh really?- Key smirked –Have you taken your toothbrush?-  
>Silent was all Taemin gave as a response, while Key busted out laughing. The younger boy's cheeks flushed a bit and he couldn't hide a smile perking on his lips.<p>

Their arrive at the studio was welcomed by a rush of coordinators running all over the place. A coordi-noona helped them and, after leaving their luggage in the hands of a boy in charge of it, they were lead to the director's office.  
>It was a nice room even if not so big, but the light was covered by a strange white fog. The two boys couldn't understand where that fog came from, until they saw the director, sitting in a black leather armchair, with a half-consumed cigarette in his hand and a brimful ashtray posed on his ebony desk.<br>As soon as the man saw the two boys he turned off his cigarette and welcomed them with a smile, leading them to the hosts' armchairs.

After three hours they were finally in their room, their stomachs filled with a nice dinner and their hands full of script pages.  
>As soon as they entered that room they remained astonished. Even if they knew those dorms were just for the show guests, they didn't think it would be so big and nice. They had a comfortable living room before entering the real bedroom, with two soft beds. Their bags had been placed at the end of each bed.<br>-Woah! Even the bathroom's huge!- exclaimed Key after having turned on the bath's lights –This would be a nice stay, wouldn't it?- said then, turning to face Taemin with a smile.  
>But Taemin seemed to have his head above the clouds. He sat on the bed with his part of the script in one hand, staring at the other with an odd look on his face.<p>

It wasn't like it was angry or what, but Key felt like those eyes were hurt and at the same time they were hurting him.  
>He knew that Taemin <em>couldn't<em> have forgotten.  
>Yet he ignored again that feeling, breaking that awkward silence.<br>-Right!- he jumped up, hurrying to his bright pink case and pulling out a bunch of stuff –Here it is!- exclaimed then, holding a blue toothbrush like a trophy.  
>He turned to Taemin, who took his toothbrush with a small smile, tough it didn't quite reach his eyes.<br>-Thanks- he murmured.

Key got out of the bathroom with his hair still wet, a towel hanging on his shoulders.  
>-Taemin I'm- he was about to say that he had finished with the bathroom but he stopped.<br>Taemin was already under the covers, his back going up and down slowly.  
>Key's eyes darkened. He didn't have to hide his uneasiness now.<br>Even though he could ear Taemin' soft breathing, he wasn't still sure the boy was really asleep. He knew he was avoiding him, and he had all the rights to do it, because he was avoiding him too.  
>He shook his head and turned off the lights before heading to bed.<br>_I'm sorry Taemin._


	7. You're my everything

VII – You're my everything

-No! NO! Stop!- the director jumped up from his seat and headed towards the younger of the two boys.  
>-That's not right, you can't be so tense! He's your best friend and you're trying to achieve a dream together! Come on! I need more feeling!- said the man while waving his hand as to support his own talk. His eyes were glistering and they were searching for confirmation in Taemin's.<p>

Key watched as his friend scratched his neck and looked down. He could sense his nervousness, tough Taemin was trying to suppress it.  
>-I-I'm sorry. I'll try hard this time- he blabbered.<br>The director sighed.  
>-It's okay. I know you're not a pro actor- said him while looking nervously at his clock –Listen, we're gonna have another shooting soon, so you might just leave and rest. We'll repeat this scene tomorrow.. But. No mistakes. You ok?-<br>Taemin glanced at the director and then looked down again –Yeah. I'm really sorry-  
>-Ah.. don't worry- the director looked away. Maybe Taemin's unconscious cuteness hit the spot once again -Key, I count on you, help him- said then, pointing the older boy.<br>-Sure. We take our leaves- answered Key, bowing, Taemin following him from behind.

The door opened without a sound, stroking on the room soft moquette.  
>The two boys went in, and, as soon as they reached their bedroom Taemin threw himself on the bed. His hair spread around like gold waves, hiding his troubled face.<br>Key followed him, and sat on the other bed.  
>-Tae.. what's wrong?- no response –Is there a part in the script you don't understand? ..we can try it just the two of us-<br>For a while, silence was all he could hear from Taemin.  
>-I don't need that- said finally the other, his voice muttered by the pillow.<br>Key sighed deeply. He knew Taemin was in trouble, but how could he have helped him with those feelings of him? How could he have looked in his eyes, not saying what he really wanted to say? Not hugging him tightly?  
>Yet, he couldn't bare seeing Taemin so unhappy, especially without knowing the actual reason for his troubles. So he just let his mother-kind feelings overwhelm him: he stood up and then sat on the other's bed, gently rushing his hand in Taemin's hair.<br>At that light touch Taemin seemed to froze.  
>-So? What is it that's troubling you?- asked again Key, forcing him not to notice the other's reaction.<p>

Taemin shoved off Key's hand and turned around. It was the first time he felt so pissed off by his companion, but he couldn't help it.  
>Lately, staying near him always seemed hard to bear. It wasn't like he was angry at him, he couldn't ever. But he didn't forget their closeness of that night and he really wanted to know what was happening between them. Because he knew that Key was up to something, he could sense it. Both of them could feel that air of embarrassment that sometimes seemed to hang over them.<br>He wanted to know. Now.  
>He looked directly at Key, trying to lock their eyes, but the elder's ones were avoiding him.<br>-I-I don't think I can do it. I can't act anymore- said Taemin, choosing well his words.  
>Key turned to face him with a puzzled look on his face.<br>-Wha.. Why? You know you're good at it and you can always improve!-  
>-I'm not talking about that. I can't act, because I can't.. stay with you like these- replied Taemin with a light voice, even if his frustration was bigger than what he showed off.<p>

Taemin didn't want to break the silence that came down on them.  
>He looked straight at Key's eyes. He could read everything he was thinking behind them. Confusion, frustration, pain.. sometimes even the Almighty Key couldn't completely hide his feelings.<br>Or maybe, Taemin was really good at reading them.  
>-W..Why?- was the only word that came out from the elder's mouth.<br>At that, Taemin couldn't take it anymore. He rose up from his bed while clenching Key's hoodie. It was probably the first time Key could have see him like this. Taemin had almost never lost his cool, more at the thought of troubling others than for his own sake; but now it didn't matter, because he needed and wanted to talk freely with his friend, letting out all of his feelings.  
>-<em>Why<em> you say? Shouldn't I be the one asking that? Why have you been avoiding me all this time? Why am I feeling so confused? Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?-  
>Taemin took a deep breathe. His face was hot and his voice had really gone up.<br>Key seemed petrified. For the first time, he didn't have any words to say.

All they could hear were each other's heartbeats.

_-Why didn't you kiss me that night?-_

Key's eyes didn't move, locked with Taemin's, astonished.  
>The younger boy gave out a sight. He moved forward, gently hiding his face in Key's neck.<br>All he wanted to do know was kissing him, but he didn't had the strength. Just now, he understood how much the risk of ruining their relationship was high.  
>They stayed like this for some time, and Taemin thought about the strangeness of that situation. He'd been so fierce, but now his mouth or body won't move.<p>

-I'm sorry-  
>Taemin was surprised by that low and deep sound. He'd never heard Key's voice in that way.<br>But what surprised him the most, was the gentle hands and arms that quietly surrounded him.  
>Key hugged him gently, nuzzling his nose in Taemin's soft hair.<br>-I've been a coward.-  
>Key knew that could be the last time he could say and do something to fix that strange state. And he knew that, as things were now, he couldn't avoid Taemin and his feelings anymore. Even if it meant to keep a distance, even if it meant to stay silence, he would have saved their relationship, one way or another.<br>He tightened his hug.  
>-Look at me.- he whispered just above the boy's ear.<br>Taemin raised his eyes. He didn't realized it, but he felt like they were kind of watery.  
>Key's eyes had never been so beautiful, deep and glistening with a strange light.<br>The elder boy took a deep breath.

_-Taemin, I love you-_

He couldn't believe his ears.  
>And yet, he was sure he heard that phrase.<br>His eyes lighted up and so did his entire face, while a genuine smile blossomed on his lips.  
>Without notice, Taemin suddenly threw himself at Key, surrounding his shoulders with his arms.<br>But he didn't cash up with his energy, his adrenaline was just too much and the bed was just too small.  
>A deep "thud" filled the room as they found themselves on the floor, with their legs still hanging from the bed side.<br>-Next time I should make my confession on a more steady place- murmured Key while stroking his head.  
>And then it was just laughers.<br>They both felt so relieved and nice, just for the simple fact they could smile _naturally_ once again.  
>Taemin's body was heavy on his, but Key didn't notice it until their laughers slowly faded away. And together with the weight, he could feel the closeness of his friend's body.<br>Taemin did notice too, and his face became suddenly serious and, at the same time, his eyes seemed to sparkle in waiting.  
>And it came just natural to close the distance between them.<p>

The next thing they could feel were the other's lips.

It just started with a few, embarrassed brushing, but soon the rhythm changed.  
>Both Key and Taemin pushed himself more against each other, and their hands intertwined on the floor.<br>Key distanced himself just a few millimeters, his lips still touching Taemin's.  
>-Open your mouth just a bit- he whispered.<br>Taemin's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, but the boy did as he had been told, pushing his mouth down to Key's and closing his eyes.  
>Their lips crushed, but this time, Key's tongue found entrance into Taemin's hot mouth.<br>He couldn't really understand what he was feeling, he just knew he really liked the softness of those lips. He slowly licked Taemin's lower lip, just before deepening the kiss.  
>Taemin's hands went up to grab Key's hair.<br>Slowly, their tongues began to dance and to gain secureness, leaving those embarrassing first-kiss-movements behind.  
>Cheeks flushed, they parted just a bit to search out some fresh air. Impossible thing since their faces were still so close, their nose touching.<br>-I..I wish you.. could have told me this.. earlier- said Taemin breathlessly.  
>-I.. think so too- smiled back Key, giving a little brush at the boy's lips.<p>

Their legs were curled together on the bed, as well as their hands. With his free hand, Key was brushing Taemin's hair thoughtlessly.  
>The younger boy lifted his head a bit and he soon met the other's eyes. Key smiled at him, and so he did.<br>He didn't quite remember how they ended on the bed, but he didn't care.  
>Taemin leaned in, surrounding Key's waist with his arms, and letting the older boy placing a kiss just on top of his head. Though it was still so new to both of them, that closeness seemed to be just right.<br>Then the younger boy's voice broke that bewitched silence.  
>-Kibum..-<br>-Hm?-  
>-Since when did you..?-<br>Key's eyes lighted up and his cheeks flushed. He nuzzled his head in Taemin's hair more just before giving his answer. He still didn't want to say it out loud, thinking that will be too much of an embarrassment.  
>-I think it was from the start, since I met you. The feeling just grew as time went by..-<br>_Gosh, this will frighten him terribly.  
><em>But this time Key hadn't got it right. He glared down to spy on Taemin's expression and he was surprised to see the other's eyes glistening.  
>Taemin's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes sparkled with an unreadable expression.<br>This time was the younger's turn to hide his face into Kibum's neck.  
>Key smiled lightly and drew Taemin's body closer, without waiting for anything, wishing that that moment would last forever.<br>But what came after made him even happier.  
>After some time, Taemin's face rose and his eyes intertwined with Key's.<p>

-_Kibum, I love you too_- said him with a smile on his plump lips.


	8. Life

VIII – Life

Taemin fixed the black band around his auburn long pony tail, smiling while he looked at his reflection on the bathroom mirror.  
>Once again, his hair color had been changed, from the latest bright blonde to this "more natural" auburn one. However, he still wasn't used to those sudden changes of his aspect and moreover he was pissed of that girly look that long extensions gave him.<br>But now, every time he styled his hair in a messy high pony tail, he unconsciously remembered what _that person_ said to him.  
>His smile brightened at the memory.<br>It hadn't been many days since the whole group came out from their hairdresser, all of them from an isolated room and at about the same time. The scene had been hilarious. All of them were watching at each other, analyzing their new haircuts made for their imminent comeback. But at a certain moment, all of their eyes focalized almost in sync on Taemin's feminine hair and a strange silent hung upon the group.  
>-Oooh! Taeyon's back!- exclaimed Jonghyun, caressing and pulling lightly Taemin's caramel locks.<br>Everyone did laugh that time, Taemin included, but the maknae couldn't help but pout inside: during the latest time, he had managed to tear off at least _some _of his "puppy-feminine look", and now it would be all over again.  
>When that day they returned to their dorm, mostly everyone was glad to be able to relax a bit after those long sessions of dying, cutting and styling; just before going to bed, Taemin went into the bathroom only to find out it was a bad idea: he couldn't avoid his reflection, a nice, girly boy with princess hair.<br>He was tired of being tagged as the most girlish of the group, and his frustration fell onto the brush in his hands. He began brushing his hair, well most of them were damned _extensions_, in an abrupt way, until the figure of Key appeared on the doorpost.  
>-You'll ruin your real hair like that- he said with a little smirk on his lips and a lightly raised eyebrow.<br>He came closer to Taemin and took the brush form the younger's hand, and then he began to gently brush the boy's hair, undoing the few knots that had already been forming.  
>Taemin looked away from the mirror, a bit for the embarrassment from his childish behavior, but most for the reaction that Key's figure caused to him.<br>He raised his eyes once again, peeping at his friend's concentrated expression. Or should he say_ lover_?  
>That thought made him even more embarrassed.<br>The thing that made him happy was the fact that now they weren't apart in height as they were before, thought while comparing their heights.  
>-..just a moment- said Key, still with his typical focused air, while posing the brush on the sink and taking off a black band from his wrist.<br>He then gathered Taemin's hair, making his tapering fingers slide between the boy's auburn locks, thing that made said boy shiver unconsciously, and then tying his hair back with the band.  
>-Here, done!- said the elder boy with a satisfied look on his face –Like these there won't be many knots and you don't have to see the extensions-<br>Taemin smiled back at Key with thankful eyes, every time he was glad Kibum could read his mind so easily.  
>-Moreover- said Key while moving Taemin's newly-made pony tail –your bare neck's even more beauty than usual- that said, he placed a light kiss on the boy's neck.<br>The younger boy flushed again. God, Key would make him crazy sooner or later.  
>-Now, scram! I have to wash my teeth- the elder supported his speech with a graceful movement of his hands, and then he reached out for his toothbrush.<br>Taemin watched as Key carefully brushed his teeth, and waited with his arms crossed behind his back, leaning on the near wall.  
>Then the turned around, with a questioning look on his face –What?-<br>-Nothing- said Taemin -..just, thanks-  
>Key smiled, but his smile were soon covered from Taemin's soft lips. This time it was his turn to be embarrassed.<br>-You taste like toothpaste- murmured the boy, moving away, but still close to the other's thin lips. Then he walked out of the bathroom, a smile on his face and a swinging pony tail on the back of his head, leaving Kibum with his toothbrush on his hand and a sweeter-than-toothpaste flavor on his lips.

Gosh, that time he felt really embarrassed.  
>Even if it had been more than three months from their love declaration, he still wasn't used to be able to touch, talk and kiss Key freely, to treat him like a lover.<br>Well, actually, it wasn't like they could behave like lovers all the time, on the contrary, it was rare for them to be left all alone, since they lived all together, and they had like a non-spoken agreement to not touch or be too intimate at the presence of their companions.  
>Though sometimes this was pretty hard to bear, for both of them, Taemin kind of liked those secret kisses, shared in a few seconds behind the door or in the kitchen, while Key was busy preparing the dinner and the others were busy relaxing on the couch, or those really rare moments where they could be alone for a small amount of time, at their dorm or at the training room.<br>He had to admit that, lately, with the excuse of their comeback, Taemin and Key insisted on remaining at the training room even after the end of their schedule, just to be able to spend some time together.  
>Of course their manager took those attempt of remaining alone as a fair example of care for their work, and sometimes Taemin and Key felt a bit guilty, even for their friends that always recommended not to push themselves so much on training.<br>Actually, they did train, but in the end, one of them would fall onto the floor for the tiredness and all they did at those time was talking and cuddling each other.

And, as things were now, Taemin was still a bit surprised at how their relationship didn't change much. Well, apart from those secret kisses and touching that made Taemin's heart skip a bit, the other's behavior towards him didn't change much. Key was, and had always been, caring and lovely towards Taemin, but what the boy could clearly see now, was the kind of love that Kibum put in his actions and he could frequently feel the boy's glare on him.  
>Even though Taemin wasn't happy to be treated as a baby, he knew that Key's actions were moved by a deeper feeling than his motherly caring, and<em> that<em> made him absolutely happy.  
>Now he realized that what he had casually said some years ago in an interview, most for the façade, was actually true: what he searched in a lover was the fact that he could see only him.<br>And Key was exactly his sunflower. Always watching at him, always caring for him, he could _feel_ Key's love around him.  
>He smiled, turning off the bathroom light. Then he walked into the living room, where Key was, sitting on the couch.<br>The boy raised his eyes from the book he was reading, and gave Taemin a cat-like smile. The younger boy padded on the floor and then threw himself on the couch, near Kibum.  
>Minho and Jonghyun were in the kitchen and Onew was away for work, so Taemin took his chance and took Key's hand with his, intertwining their fingers.<br>Key tightened the grip in response.  
>-Today's morning practice had been long. You tired?- asked with his usual motherly tone.<br>-Nah, I endured worse than this- said the other while shaking his head.  
>Then, Taemin was suddenly aware of their closeness, but Key kind of read his mind. In a few instants, the blonde boy had narrowed the space between them and their lips were now touching.<br>The kiss was short but terribly sweet, and Taemin realized that, if that was going on, he would soon become drugged with Key's lips.  
>When they parted, still aware of the presence of their band-mates in the other room, Taemin murmured:<br>-You know, you're my sunflower.-  
>Taemin didn't expect Key to remember that stupid talk of that interview but, after a few blinking, Key let out a quiet laugh, thing totally unusual of him, answering:<br>-You know, one day your cuteness's gonna kill me.-


	9. Façade

VIII – Façade

A giggle resonated in the air around them. It was Key's usual giggle, the one he used to do when he tried to hide something, or when he was embarrassed.  
>He held onto Taemin' shoulders, the boy still a bit confused and amused by his friend's –and lover- action. Key didn't mean to be so mean, but his instinct overwhelmed him and he couldn't help but caringly fix Taemin's microphone, just in front of thousands and thousands of fans.<br>It wasn't the act himself to be strange, all of them were always touchy and caring to each other, especially Key towards Taemin, it was the way he did it. Key had an unconscious lovely smirk on his face, and the way he gently touched Taemin's arm was too suspicious not to stir the fangirls' screaming.  
>But all in all, he didn't care. And that was probably the main problem.<br>The knowing smile on the other's face was able to let him forget about everything around them, even just for a few moments, even if they was performing on a stage. It wasn't difficult for him to brush those feelings off, or better, to hide them when he wanted to, but sometimes he let them win. This was one of those time.

To Key, this lasts few months seemed to have flown by in an instant, due to several feelings that seemed to roam inside his belly, and he knew he wasn't the only one because he could feel that for Taemin it was the same. Even their nonstop series of shows seemed more bearable than usual.  
>Key had believed that he could never come to try the excitement of a "normal" first-love experience, not with his super-busy idol life, but yet, that secret he shared with Taemin made him feel like he had butterflies inside his stomach most of the time.<br>It wasn't just a matter of heart though. All those vivid sentiments, those quick and hidden kisses, the sensation of a sleeping Taemin's breath on his neck, made his body tremble from the inside.  
>A thing he had realized during this time was the fact he could not hide himself under his usual motherly façade. He used to convey his love for the younger boy in caring and affective acts, which made him achieve the title of a "caring umma", especially between the fans, but now his love had a brand new way out, and this kind of knocked him out.<br>If acting like a mom helped him "relieve" his feelings before, now that wasn't enough anymore. If once Taemin thanked him with a kind smile whenever he managed to find his lost iPod, now he was rewarded with a small kiss on his lips, hidden from the others' eyes.  
>And that was enough to drive him crazy.<br>He couldn't get enough of Taemin: his smile, his breathing, the awfully cute look he had when staring at something for too much time, his plump lips pressed on his owns'.. there was a million things he loved about him, and the more he loved him, the more he came to understand how much Taemin had changed.  
>Actually, he had been aware of the younger boy's changes, in body and character, since long, but probably he just tried to ignore them, more for his sake than anything.<br>But as things were now, thanks to their relationship, he managed to discover sides of _his own_ character that he didn't know to have.  
>One of the most.. uncomfortable, was his attraction to everything in Taemin. This breathtaking feelings were sometimes too much even for him, and he was aware that his attraction flowed into something more.. physical.<br>Knowing that he could go farer than he would before, he permitted himself to, more or less, freely touch, kiss and hug Taemin, and he felt his addiction rise step by step inside him.  
>Sometimes, as it was inevitable since five boys were living all together, he had the chance to casually see Taemin after his shower, with his hair dripping water drops on his flushed face and then down his thin torso, covered with just a towel fixed on his waist, wandering around searching for his underwear, that he would always forget to take with him inside the bathroom, and even if <em>he tried<em> not to stare too much, his attention was always drawn towards that body.  
>The gentle curve of the neck, the thin and yet fitted back, his slightly visible abs, and his nice as-.. stop!<br>All of this made him go numb, and he could feel a strange hotness grow inside his stomach. And that was one of the things that scared him the most.  
>Both he and Taemin had become more aware of their bodies and of the <em>need <em>they had to be close to each other, both mentally and physically: it was like their bodies reflected what they felt inside, but they were also conscious of the fact they could not let them go, because if they managed to hide their feelings from the world, once they would show them through their actions and bodies, they would be damned.  
>Because they knew there was a forced silence hanging over those realities, homosexuality hasn't been even considered a real thing since not long ago, and they knew that the world was not ready to acknowledge their relationship, and probably, they weren't even ready to show it to the world.<br>But this could not stop their heartbeats to raise whenever they kissed, sometimes in a sweeter way, sometimes clumsily, hands touching each other awkwardly, searching for contact; a contact that at turn him or Taemin broke off for the fear of not being able to stop later.  
>The consciousness of their own desires made them terribly awkward and it wasn't just one time when Key saw Taemin pull off from his hug with his cheeks red and a strange bulge in his pants. They were both men, and this made it all more difficult. Key wasn't someone with an experienced love-life, you could say he didn't effectively know anything about sex and stuff, but he knew with a girl things could have been taken more slowly, while their male instinct just drew them closer and closer, and not being able to grant that desire made their passion even deeper, shared only through unbearably hot looks.<p>

It was particularly hot that day in Hiroshima, and all the five boys were sweating under their absurdly long shirts and pants. Jonghyun was probably the one who suffered hotness the most, and every step he took he sighed deeply.  
>-C'mon, it's not even the hotter period here in Japan.. and Tokyo was even hotter I suppose- Key patted one hand on his friend' shoulder.<br>-Oh, that's really reassuring, though I can't feel the difference- replied him with a huff.  
>They just got off from their plane and they were walking towards the airport building, and when they finally arrived they all blessed the AC system.<br>Their manager walked towards them. As usual, he managed to arrive just a bit earlier than them, to set things down better.  
>-Alright boys, it's 9 o'clock right now, we have some spare time before the back stage starts, I suggest you spend that time in complete relax, but anyway, if you want to go and wander around Hiroshima, just. Ask. Ok?-<br>The boys were astonished at how much their manager could talk with just a breath. But then they nodded without any questions.  
>-Well, now- he looked at his watch again, a thing that did almost maniacally –the bus that will take us to the hotel should be here at moments. Let's go.-<p>

There was one thing all of the SHINee members agreed with: the rock-paper-scissor thing.  
>Whenever they had to decide over something, that stupid game would be the solution. This time it was for their room sharing.<br>There were three spacious room booked at the hotel, and that meant one of them would have to be alone, thing they all craved for. Well, majority of them. There were in fact two persons who just asked for help to the Godness of Fortune.  
>And there it was how Taemin and Key found themselves at the door of their hotel room, a simple but nice and wide room with two comfortable beds.<br>They closed the door and silently placed their own luggage at the end of each bed.  
>Key felt the sudden changing in the air, but he didn't want to break the silence and so he kneeled and began opening his bag. But then, a light touch on the shoulder and he turned around, lifting his gaze towards Taemin, whose eyes were strangely glistening.<br>Key didn't think much about it, he got up and gently closed the distance between them, surrounding Taemin's waist with his hands.  
>-It's nice, having some spare time..- he said casually.<br>-..together- the younger said, nuzzling his nose into Key's neck and inhaling the scent.

Taemin lifted his hands and placed them at the side of Key's face. The last time they were _so_ alone in an hotel room was when they finally confessed their love for each other.  
>The thought made him blush slightly and he hid himself by closing the distance and placing his soft lips on Key's.<br>Their mouths moved for a while in syncro, and then Taemin's tongue pushed forward to lick onto Key's bottom lip. Key opened his mouth and the battle began. It was a dance of tongues and breaths, short and heavy, and of hands, which roamed into the other's hair and explored the other's body.  
>Key's fingers flowed across Taemin's back, clutched his shoulders and then down again, he ventured and squeezed the younger boy's toned butt.<br>Taemin gasped and Key took advantage of this and pushed forward to deepen the kiss, and they found themselves stuck on the bedroom wall. The pressure draw their bodies even closer, they could feel the passion growing inside their stomachs.  
>-Ah.. Taemin- Key searched for air, the same air they shared, and gasped for the intensity of their kiss, their foreheads still touching.<br>Taemin looked at him with his eyes darker than usual and suddenly switched their places, and pushed even more towards Key who unconsciously lifted his leg, placing it on Taemin's waist.  
>That position could let them feel even <em>more<em>, and the younger boy who was now dominating the game asked with a serious look:  
>-Key… Kibum, I'm..-<br>-I know- Key cut him off, kissing him quickly and then looked at his hands on Taemin's chest -..do you.. want to do it?-  
>Suddenly, the rush morphed into embarrassment as their cheeks reddened even more at the sound of those words.<br>After a moment Taemin gently lifted Key's face with his hand and looked at him right in the eyes.  
>-Yes-<br>Their lips were one on the other's once again: Taemin sunk his fingers through Key's hair, while the other's hands were trying to lift his shirt.  
>SBAM!<br>As the door slammed open the two of them abruptly distanced from each other, Key pushed Taemin away, which landed on the nearest bed, while he turned around to face the mirror near them. Fortunately, a short corridor divided the room from the entrance and they had been lucky to have chosen a not visible spot for their.. unexpected rendez-vous.  
>-HEE-Y! Taemin-ah! Key!- Onew's face popped out from the corner –You totally have to see Minho's room! Gosh, I wish I could have won.. hey, what's happened? You're both.. red?- Onew, which was now completely inside the room looked at them with a curious look on his face.<br>-A-hem..- Taemin tried to find an excuse and to seem perfectly cool on his bed, while Key completely ignored them and continued analyzing his own reflection –Well, it's kind of hot, isn't it?-  
>-Of course is hot you didn't even switch on the AC!- claimed Onew without any further question.<br>Taemin sighed in relief as he watched their leader going towards the air conditioning and then looking outside the window.  
>-Woah, you also have a veranda! You can see Jonghyun and mine's room..-<br>While the elder boy brought his chatter on, Taemin glared at Key for a moment, and the same did Key.  
>He gave him a small smile, as to ask for forgiveness, but they knew it wasn't their fault at all.<br>The right time would come anyway.


	10. Love

X – Love

The first night concert had been a real success, as the rest of their past concert in Japan. It was a nice thing, having lots of loyal fan even out of South Korea, it made them feel at home.  
>All of them had had their special spot on the stage, and thing flew by pretty well, with fans screaming out loud whenever they came close to them, or close to each other.<br>The five boys did notice this strange fans' behavior: they really enjoyed seeing them showing forms of affection or simply closeness, and so, sometime they just wanted to "service" them a bit, by sharing a hug or just looking lovingly at each other. It was fun 'cause they knew they would never be so sticky when they were together, but people liked it and so they did it.  
>It was even more fun because if they wanted, Key and Taemin could hide their natural way of being near each other with the excuse of faking it. Because sometimes it was difficult being on the stage with all its flashy lights, with thousands of unknown faces staring at you –or, in that case, at your loved one- with longing looks: it was just natural of them to come closer to each other, just for an instant maybe, just to say <em>"I'm here, you can do it"<em>, because sometimes being an idol did mean you are alone, but having a friend or a beloved one near you can make it easier.  
>And so they were –more or less- unconsciously drawn near by their need to being together, fixing a strand of hair, bumping at each other' shoulder and, which Taemin loved the most, teasing each other.<br>Even if it was a simple and playful way to let the fan enjoy, all of them were glad they could feel their friends' presence through those difficult nights. Because even if the stage glitters, the backstage can be really hard.  
><em>And like this another night-show is gone<em>, Key thought absent-mindedly. He stroked his hair while thinking of his performances, leaning his head onto the window cold surface. Then his eyes unconsciously met Taemin's through the reflection on the driving mirror and he suddenly averted his eyes in embarrassment, while his thoughts morphed into something less chaste than a stage performance.  
>That night on the stage Taemin behaved like he usually did, teasing Key, lifting his shirt, pushing him every time he didn't await to. But his eyes, oh, whenever Key met those eyes he could clearly read the passion, unconsciously knowing they both had secret expectations for the night.<br>Key thanked the lights of their van weren't on, 'cause he managed to hide his flushed cheeks, result of his heated body temperature caused by Taemin's eyes, which Key knew were still glued on him, and from the excited feel he felt inside his stomach.

The five boys arrived at their hotel when midnight was already passed and they just had enough strength to say "goodnight" and to drag themselves to their own room.  
>Taemin and Key waved at Jonghyun and Onew, which were a few doors apart from them and then entered their shared room.<br>The younger boy came in just after him and closed the door behind them. The light hadn't been turned on, Key didn't know well why, and so they found themselves in the darkness of that unfamiliar room. Just the moon and the city lights entered from the nearby wide window.  
>An arm surrounded him, while he felt Taemin's breath come closer inch by inch to his bare neck. Key tilted his head back, leaning in that longed hug and felt.. love.<br>They stayed like that for a bit, simply enjoying the feeling of the other's closeness; then Key turned around, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. It lasted a few moments, and yet, when they parted, they felt as if that kiss still kept them bonded.  
>Key's hands landed on the side of Taemin's face and he placed a few soft brushes of lips on his forehead, on his eye and on his lovely nose: the fact they shared the same height and the fact lights were still off made things even easier, and they were able to brush aside the awkwardness.<br>They could feel the atmosphere was nice as they let their foreheads touch, eyes closed, they felt good, and they didn't want to be apart, not for that night.

-Should we continue what we, uhm, interrupted before?-  
>Key's voice was unsure, a totally unusual thing, but it sent shivers down the boy' spine anyway. Before, they were kind of intoxicated by the urge of feeling each other's body, but now they were both still "sober".<br>Taemin placed his lips on Key's as a response, and he strengthened the grip on his waist. As soon as they touched, Key's mouth opened at Taemin's tongue, that slowly began to explore and taste the hot cave.  
>The kiss grow in hunger and Key's hands got up to thrust into Taemin's auburn hair, still a bit wet near the forehead due to their recent performance, and probably also to the growing hotness between them.<br>He gripped those soft locks to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, which became even messier than before.  
>They parted just to take in some fresh hair, their lips wet from the kiss and eager to continue that dance.<br>Taemin moved in and placed a long kiss on Key's jawline.  
>It was one of the things the boy liked the most: the sharpness of Key's features, his marked cheekbones and jawline and the sensual shape of his feline eyes.<br>Key held his breath as he felt those lips move on him, down to his neck, leaving wet spots as they moved downward. A last kiss was placed on Key's jugular before the elder boy grasped at the hand on his back and gently pulled the other with him, out of the anteroom corridor and nearer to the beds.  
>Then he was left alone. Taemin was disappointed by the sudden lack of Key's hand on his own, and moreover on his body, it felt as if he was naked.<br>Though, while his eyes got used to the darkness, he managed to see and hear Key's figure bustling about something just in front of him. He was about to speak when a soft light lighten up from nowhere.

Key was there, just a feet away from him. He had turned on one of the night-lamps on the bedside table and was now standing in front of it. Shirtless.  
>Taemin's heart skipped a bit. He unashamedly stared at Key's slender figure, letting his eyes slide down the boy's thin torso and slightly hinted abs, lingering on his two tiny nipples and on the thin line of hair going down from his chiseled belly button to disappear under the waistband of his underwear.<br>The sight was breathtaking, and Taemin couldn't help but stare at his loved, a flame building up inside him.  
>Key's hand got up to cover his eyes and his flushed cheeks, a giggle on his lips.<br>-Yah, stop staring so bluntly, it's embarrassing..-  
>But Taemin didn't want to. With a smile on his lips, he moved forward, taking Key's hands away from his face and placing a sweet and yet burning kiss on his lips.<br>Key didn't want the kiss to be broken off, but Taemin parted, doing a thing the made the elder boy's cheeks even redder.  
>He brought Key's hand to cover his mouth and, eyes piercing Key's owns, he kissed the palm. Then he brushed his lips and moved to place small and frequent kisses onto his fingertips, alternating his lips with quick licks.<br>During all the time their eyes had been locked, and yet Key could still see and sense all of the younger movements. Taemin was not a baby anymore, oh no, he was grown into a fine and, Key thought with a hint of embarrassment, terribly sexy young man. And in those dark eyes he could see the reflection of his own desire, a desire which excelled their sexual want, a desire to be close to each other in any way they could.  
>Taemin's action sent shivers down his spine once again, and he couldn't suppress the feeling so he moved forward, closing the distance between them and crushing their lips together.<br>Their bodies rocked as their mouths did, letting them feel the other's arousal between their legs. They both moaned into the kiss while their hands explored each other's body.  
>Taemin's mouth began to wander around Key's neck, licking and sucking, leaving red marks onto the skin. A recess of Key's mind told him those marks will be visible and tomorrow they had another show, but he brushed those thoughts off, he didn't care, and then he found his way to lift Taemin's shirt.<br>The action made Taemin move away, but the boy didn't complain, and now it was Key's turn to watch with a dazed look the boy's toned abs and chest. All those hours Taemin spent inside the training room were actually worth it.  
>Key didn't waste any time and, while fiercely kissing him, he pushed Taemin down by his shoulders, letting him sit on the bed behind them, and then he climbed onto his lap, placing his knee between the other's thighs with just his leg to keep him steady.<br>He caressed Taemin's plump lips with his fingertips, before placing a kiss on them.  
>-Kibum..- Taemin's voice was a soft and hot whisper against his mouth.<br>-I love you.-  
>And like that another dance began. They tasted each other, feeling their arousals grow inside their stage pants. Taemin's hands gripped Key's hips, while Key parted their lips once again, just to move closer and place a kiss on the other's bumping Adam's apple. Then he went down, creating a kisses trail down the boy's chest, before stopping to suck on the darker and hard nipples. He kissed them, feeling Taemin's breath speeding up under his hands, while several moans escaped his lips.<br>Those were new feelings and sensations to both of them, and they were enough to drive them crazy, crazy for each other, knowing nothing but the hotness and the pleasure they gave each other. And in that moment they could not think of it as something strange or against nature, they just thought of it as the expression of their love.  
>Key's mouth moved down to meet Taemin's perfectly fit abs, with no signs of any hair, and the boy kissed his cute belly button, dipping his tongue inside it, feeling the muscles tense up.<br>-AH!- Key's tongue being so teasing seemed an electric pulse through all his body. He panted heavily, letting his hand move away Key's blonde fringe from his eyes.  
>Key didn't look up, a deep red tingling his cheeks was visible even in the soft light of the room, but he gently stroked Taemin's visible bulge and caused the boy to abruptly lift his head, biting his lower lip to suppress his moan.<br>He looked down again, to meet Key's eyes this time: they were glistening with a strange light as he lifted up his hand, holding onto the back of Taemin's neck as he pulled the boys down for a deep kiss.  
>-I haven't ever done it- murmured against the other's lips with a shaky voice -..but it's you, so it would be fine.- that said, he went down again to armor with Taemin's jeans zipper.<br>Taemin felt his excitement rise. His blood seemed to rush_ south_ due to the only expectation of what was going to happen. Because kissing and touching were more or less known, but this kind of stuff was completely mind-blowing.  
>And yet, between all the incoherent thoughts he had in that moment, he could understand how much Key trusted him. He knew he wasn't somebody who let others see his weakness or his "bad sides", and yet he was there, kneeled in front of him, just for the sake of giving him pleasure.<br>That thought made him feel something more than simple lust, something deeper. He wanted him, all of him.  
>His soliloquy was cut off by Key's hands, who managed to open his jeans and gently pulled down his pants, revealing his mid erection.<br>Taemin looked away in embarrassment. It was so ridiculous.  
>But Key didn't thought the same. As soon as he surrounded Taemin's member with his right hand the boy's mouth let out a guttural sound, something untypical of him.<br>-Shh, keep your voice down, or you'll wake the others- Key's free hand landed flat onto Taemin's stomach as to keep him down.  
>Taemin could sense a hint of malice in Key's voice, but he was soon distracted by the elder's hand who got back to work on his penis, touching lightly and then stroking.<br>-Look at me- Key said to him, his cheeks still flushed.  
>-Kibum-ah! Nhh!-<br>Taemin dug his fingers on Key's blonde hair as to get a grip on himself as he tried not to scream, things which was practically impossible the moment Key's lips placed a lingering kiss on the tip of his member.  
>A loud moan escaped his lips as his body tensed up even more under the care of Key's mouth on <em>him<em>.  
>Key took what he could in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, and then he released it, licking it from the base to the top, following the swollen veins. He teased the tip with his teeth, and then engulfed it again with his mouth, sucking. This was too much for Taemin, who felt his orgasm grown inside his stomach, and he released while biting his lips to suffocate his cry.<br>-Ah..AH!- Taemin gulped while looking down at Key: the boy was swallowing what was probably his cum while carefully licking his lips, and it was an awfully sexy view. But what worried him was the drops of shiny white fluid onto Key's cheek.  
>-Oh God, Kibum, I-I'm really sorry..I-<br>-Shh, it's okay. I wanted to do it- Key smiled while raising his face and placing a long kiss on his lover's lips, licking them.  
>Taemin opened his mouth, and he was able to sense his own flavor on Key's lips, it felt quite strange, but it kind of excited him.<br>Now it was his turn to make a move.

A hand flew on one side of Key's neck while his face, still close to Key's, moved sideways to lick his own fluid on the other's cheek. Taemin felt Key holding his breath and he smiled. The he pulled him in with a fierce kiss, his tongue dancing with the other's, and he pushed him flat on the bed where he was still sat.  
>He turned around while still kissing and he placed himself between Key's spread legs, pushing on his elbow near the other's face to sustain him.<br>Taemin let their bodies touch and blood rushed inside their veins, making them feel even more aroused. Key pushed against the younger boy, stroking their groins together as his moans died inside Taemin's mouth.  
>They parted to gain some hair, but Taemin didn't waste any time and trailed his hands down Key's chest while attacking his neck with kisses and quick licks. His fingertips followed the curve of his ribs, lingering on Key's nipples. He gave a try by stroking them gently, and when he got a satisfied moan escaping Key's lips he attacked it with his mouth, sucking, licking and biting them.<br>Key couldn't suppress the little moans coming from deep his throat; even if he knew Taemin couldn't have possibly done this thing before, he was pretty skilled. He dug his fingers in the younger's hair and then down his shoulders, leaving red nails mark behind them.  
>He gulped as he felt Taemin's hands above his still clothed hard-on: the boy didn't wait and just opened the zip and pulled down his jeans, clumsily pulling them off. Key's legs landed again at Taemin's side, and the boy averted his eyes knowing what was next. Taemin gently touched his inner thighs and then headed down to place a kiss on the bulge inside his pants. Then his hands lifted the waistband and dragged down Key's skinny boxers, releasing his full erection.<br>The elder boy sighed as Taemin took his member into his hand, touching it with unsure movements. But then the younger suddenly stopped and Key looked at him to see the boy climbing off the bed to remove all of his remaining clothes.  
>Taemin didn't gave Key the time to properly look at him, he climbed on the bed and lined his body right above Key's. Key looked at his face: his cheeks were flushed in a terribly sexy way, the tips of his wet hair were stuck on his forehead while a veil of sweat made his skin look pearlescent in the soft golden light, but what excited Key the most were Taemin's eyes, two dark, sparkling pools that made his body shiver unconsciously.<br>He gently surrounded his shoulders with his arms, while their bodies trembled at the touch of their own erection, and then he kissed him slowly and with passion, tasting everything, liking and biting his lower lip while rocking their bodies in sync.  
>When they moved away, Key pushed Taemin away and switched position, sitting on the boy's hips. Taemin's hair spread around on the pillow, his expression a bit surprised for the sudden change. Then his eyes melted and a smile formed on his lips.<br>-You're beautiful.- he said while placing his hands on Key's hips, drawing circles on the heated skin.  
>Key blushed and gently took Taemin's right hand and kissed its fingers, before engulfing and licking them. The motion made Taemin's erection even more painful but he understood what he meant, even because Key was now guiding his hand downward. He placed Taemin's hand near his own member and looked at him impatiently. Taemin slid his hand, stroking Key's erection and them moving on, searching for Key's entrance. As soon as he found the tight ring he felt Key's body tense, so he stroked it gently while looking at Key's face: his hair covered his closed eyes, and his lips were slightly parted.<br>He gave a try and pushed on finger in slowly: the muscles tightened around it and thinking of that tightness around him made his mind go blank. And yet he managed not to rush his movements, he gently added a second finger getting a hurt groan from Key. He stopped but Key moved towards its fingers, letting him know he wanted him to go on.  
>After some scissoring and another finger, the elder began thrusting himself towards Taemin's hand, putting on a breathtaking show for the boy under him.<br>Key let out a soft moan before sliding his hands up the boy's torso and moved down to kiss his lips. He moaned again into the kiss as Taemin's fingers moved inside him.  
>He lifted a bit, but his lips were still brushing on the younger's, their noses touching.<p>

-Taemin.. I want you.-

Key's voice was a low purr and a hot pray on his lips, and it made Taemin feel as if he could die. The boy removed his fingers from Key, and kissed him fiercely, swirling his tongue inside the other's mouth. Then he kissed his jugular while guiding Key's hips above his member.  
>As soon as Taemin touched Key's entrance with his erection he felt a rush of excitement building up in him, even though he already had a release. He didn't know what to do very well, but he choose to go slowly and so he pushed up while he felt Key going down.<br>-AH!-  
>-Nhg!-<br>Both screamed at the same time for opposite reasons. A sudden heat and tightness surrounded Taemin as Key literally impaled himself on him, he moaned in pleasure but he could hear Key's groans.  
>He slide his hands onto Key's gasping chest and up to his neck and face, then he pulled his face down to kiss him messily.<br>-You.. you didn't have to do it so suddenly- said the younger with a worried look on his face, while he still tried not to thrust himself into the awfully good hotness around him.  
>-I wanted to..ngh!- pain slashed Key's expression, but the boy sighed heavily and continued –I wanted to do it, just wait a bit-<br>Taemin did as he was told, while gently licking and biting Key's exposed skin, and when he heard the other's moans changed he began paying attention at his hard member, stroking it, and between all those attentions Key began to thrust himself against Taemin with an increasing rhythm.  
>Hot moans escaped their lips as they moved faster one against the other, feeling their orgasms grow inside them, and when Key's legs began to tremble, Taemin lifted up, pushing Key on the bed and letting the elder boy's legs wrap around his waist.<br>He thrust deep and the change of angle made Taemin touch something inside the other's body that caused Key to scream out loud.  
>-Taemin-ah! There!- he covered his mouth with his fisted hand, biting it down and closing his eyes, as to hide himself.<br>As Taemin's thrusts increased, the boy moved closer and took away Key's hands form his face, letting their finger intertwine on the sheets.  
>Key could feel his orgasm grew closer and when Taemin came down to kiss him, whispering his name, he couldn't take it anymore and reversed himself between their stomachs, Taemin's name on his lips.<br>As the flesh around him tightened even more the younger boy felt his mind go blank as he reached his orgasm and reversed his seed inside the other.  
>He tried to sustain himself not to fall onto Key, but his strength seemed gone and so he pulled out as gently as he could, though he still caused him to grunt in pain, and placed himself at Key's side, pulling him closer by the waist, their breaths still heavy.<br>Key nuzzled his face into Taemin's neck, sighing.  
>-That was.. it's incredible- said with a smile Taemin could sense against his skin.<br>Taemin lifted Key's face with his fingers, and moved closer to kiss him. A slow, satisfied kiss that morphed into something indefinite as both their mouth couldn't suppress a smile.  
>A giggle came from Key.<br>-Gosh, I wonder how the hell I'll walk tomorrow.. and we also have another concert!- his laugh morphed into a deep sigh.  
>-Well..- a blush spread onto Taemin's cheeks as he leaned against Key's ear and whisper –You can always lean on me-<p>

Key had to endure much pain, but he managed not let the others understand what was going on. Yet, Taemin obviously knew and helped him whenever he could, even by just sustaining him morally.  
>A smile, a touch, and even on the stage they were always close.<br>There had been a moment, when both he and Key were spread on the stage floor, just in front of the fans, and he watched at him closely, a knowing smile on his lips while he jokingly attempted for several times to kiss him. It was a joke, but Key knew the truth under those gestures and he couldn't help but smile, seeing the love behind them.

As they found themselves on a plane for the umpteenth time, they sat near, waiting for the plane to take off and watched as step by step everything seemed to become part of a scale model.  
>Key gently intertwined their fingers, knowing no one could see them, and squeezed his hand as his eyes found Taemin's.<br>After that night they both realized how much their love for each other meant.  
>It would be a difficult thing keeping their relationship secret, even because they felt at fault towards their friend and companions for not being able to tell them the truth, and they'll have to share a lot of hard paths, but now they were together and, while they watched at each other feeling the love that bonded them, they knew that all was well.<p>

_The End_

_*To everyone who has read this story: thank you, from the bottom of my heart. It was my first long-fic and I really sorry I couldn't upload through all this months, since I had kind of lost all of my writings. I'm really sorry, I hope you could enjoy the story anyway up until here. Lots of love.*_


End file.
